


Now or Never

by smilexdarling



Series: It All Started in a Coffee Shop [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has reached the end of her rope and decides it's finally time to make a move with Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two, nor have I seen all of Agent Carter, so please be gentle with me.

Peggy was close, ever so close to coming when suddenly everything just—stopped. Andrew, at least she thought that was his name, grunted out his release, flopped on top of her for a few moments, then rolled off and promptly fell asleep. She was frozen in shock, gaping at him in disbelief until he started to snore and then her expression turned sour. She huffed up at the ceiling, stewing, and decided that this just wouldn’t do. 

She spared one last glance over at Andrew the Arse, as he would henceforth be called, before she closed her eyes and began rubbing tight, fast circles over her clit. Normally, she waited until her beau for the night left before taking care of her own pleasure, but Andrew was one of the few that had actually been doing an alright job of making her feel good and she had been right on the edge or her orgasm before his highness had finished, so waiting didn’t sound appealing. And she shouldn’t have to wait, anyhow. This ridiculousness had gone on long enough. 

Andrew was the twelfth in a long, disheartening line of one night stands. Peggy wondered if it was really too much to ask that a man be a decent enough lover to at least manage to get her off, and apparently it was. The routine went like this: she’d meet a man at a bar or at the coffee shop where Angie worked, they’d agree to go out, then they’d end up back at her place where the unsatisfactory events of the evening would commence. 

The only bright spot about all of her terrible experiences was that she had entertaining fodder for Angie the morning after each one. Angie was always eager to hear just how horribly her dates had gone, not because she didn’t want Peggy to be happy of course, just because these men were truly, incredibly awful. And some of the encounters had been hilarious in hindsight. 

One man had sneezed in her face just as he’d come while another genuinely believed women couldn’t have orgasms. He’d never even heard of a clitoris. That one had been kicked out after only a few minutes, before they’d even gotten all of their clothes off. 

Peggy imagined what Angie’s face would look like when she recounted her time with this evening’s gem. She’d probably start out with that sympathetic pout, as she usually did, but she wouldn’t be able to hold onto it for long as her face would break into a beaming smile and then they’d both crack up at her plight. Then Angie would declare that she was on a break and they’d sit and chat over free coffee until her boss would stomp out to threaten her job and Peggy was feeling immensely better. It was their little routine. 

She was on the cusp again but, she needed a little something extra, so Peggy dug around in her bedside table drawer until she found her favorite vibrator. Andrew continued to snore on like a rusty chainsaw. Peggy flipped the switch to the highest setting and pressed the toy over her vulva, rocking it up and down. She reached up to play with her nipples and as a fleeting image of Angie’s smile passed through her head, she came with a loud cry. 

Andrew jolted upright at the sound. He took note of her flushed skin, labored breathing, and the vibrator that was still humming and looked at her, irritated. 

He opened his mouth to say something but Peggy cut him off, “You should go now.” 

His eyes bugged at her brazenness but he gathered up his clothes as he hurried out of her apartment, all the while muttering something about rudeness and waking people up. 

Once the door to her apartment clicked shut, Peggy turned off her vibrator and thought. 

She had been avoiding thinking about this one thing for quite a while but, this last escapade was the last straw. She didn’t know what she was doing anymore. There was no point in having one night stands if they weren’t even enjoyable and continuing them to have an excuse to visit Angie was pointless. They had been close for a long time now and she didn’t need an excuse anymore. The trouble was she didn’t know what to do with her feelings. She hadn’t ever seriously cared about or dated anyone and letting herself be so vulnerable, even for someone as incredible as Angie, was intimidating. Perhaps that was another reason she drowned herself in men. Dealing with how much she felt for Angie was much more daunting than facing another night of distracting herself with some random bloke. But enough was enough. If she wasn’t having a good time and her feelings weren’t going anywhere, she needed to buck up and stop avoiding them. 

Honestly, she was terrified but, she knew it’d be worth it. Either because Angie would return her feelings and they could be together or because she would know once and for all that it was time to start moving on. Peggy laid awake most of the night trying to figure out how to best approach the situation. Strategizing was something she usually prided herself on being skilled at but, when it came to matters of the heart, she realized she might be rather useless.

* * *

The next day, Peggy rushed into the coffee shop and breathed a sigh of relief as the blisteringly cold wind was shut out by the glass door. She smiled and nodded in greeting at Angie who was serving another customer as she began unwinding her scarf. She placed her order and went to stand near Angie’s end of the counter to wait for her drink. 

“Morning, English. Here’s your drink, wait just a sec and I’ll join you.”

Peggy grinned and headed toward the table she was going to grab for them while Angie yelled to the back room that she was taking ten. 

Angie didn’t have a drink of her own so, once they’d both taken their seats, she gently pulled Peggy’s mug out of her hands as she was mid-drink and took a sip. All Peggy could do was roll her eyes as this was hardly the first time she’d had to share. It was a good job Angie had found her, she was probably the only person who would find it endearing and not simply annoying. 

Angie swallowed, “Hm. We went with caffeinated this morning. Did you have a rough night, English?” 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Peggy said. After a moment, she smirked and continued, “But I have a feeling tonight will be much better.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” 

Peggy took a discreet, fortifying breath. Now or never. 

“Well, I have a date with this beautiful barista. That is, if she says yes.” 

Peggy nibbled on the inside of her lip as she watched understanding bloom on Angie’s face, which was followed by a slow, bright smile. 

“English, you sly dog,” Angie flirted and then said, “About damn time!”

Peggy chuckled and took back her drink, hiding her dopey grin.

Maybe she wasn’t so useless after all.


End file.
